Computer systems and computational technologies have steadily evolved, during the past 70 years, from initial vacuum-tube-based systems that lacked operating systems, compilers, network connectivity, and most other common features of modern computing systems to vast distributed computing systems that include large numbers of multi-processor servers, data-storage appliances, and multiple layers of internal communications networks interconnected by various types of wide-area networks and that provide computational resources to hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands, or more remote users. As operating systems, and virtualization layers have been developed and refined, over the years, in parallel with the advancements in computer hardware and networking, the robust execution environments provided by distributed operating systems and virtualization layers now provide a foundation for development and evolution of many different types of distributed application programs, including distributed database-management systems, distributed client-server applications, and distributed web-based service-provision applications. This has resulted in a geometric increase in the complexity of distributed computer systems, as a result of which owners, administrators, and users of distributed computer systems and consumers of computational resources provided by distributed computing systems increasingly rely on automated and semi-automated management and computational-resource-distribution subsystems to organize the activities of many users and computational-resource consumers and to control access to, and use of, computational resources within distributed computer systems. In many cases, greater overall computational efficiency can be obtained for a large number of distributed computing facilities when resources can be shared and exchanged among the distributed computing facilities. However, currently, effective resource sharing and exchange among computing facilities of multiple organizations is generally difficult or impossible.